minkyu - first meet
by aiiukiu
Summary: kepindahan keluarga Cho dari Busan, mempertemukan dua makhluk mungil bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Jung Changmin. Drabble


Title : First Meet

Author : aiiukiu

Pair : **kid** changkyu

Disclaimer : cast bukan milik saya, hanya ff-nya saja hoho

Warning : BoysLove/ yaoi, OOC, abal, Typo, **kaga suka jangan baca aja...**

"Eomma, kapan kita sampai di rumah baru kita?"

"Sebentar lagi Hae-ah, kau sudah tidak sabar ya?"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Hae-ah, kenapa kau tidak main sama Kyuhyunnie?"

"Bagaimana mau main appa, kalau dia sibuk dengan PSP barunya."

"oh, aku kira dia tidur Hae-ah."

"Memang sekarang dia sudah tertidur eomma…"

"Kalau begitu kau tidur dulu Hae-ah, nanti kalau sudah sampai pasti appa bangunin"

"Benar kata appa, Hae-ah. Tidurlah selagi kamu menunggu. Apa kau tidak lelah hm?"

"Baiklah,, aku akan tidur, tapi eomma dan appa janji membangunkan ku kalau sudah sampai"

"Tentu saja chagiya.. jaljayo ne.."

.

.aiiu.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kyuhyun…. Bangun,! Ayo bangun! Kau tak ingin melihat rumah baru kita? Bangun Kyu..!"

Aku sedang bermain game di PSP yang baru saja dibelikan appa padaku. Disaat aku akan menamatkan level yang menurutku sulit itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai teriakan dan akibat teriakan itu semua mimpiku lenyap seketika. Oke aku tahu kalau aku hanya bermimpi, tapi rasanya menyesakkan sekali. Siapa yang tidak terganggu jika sedang mimpi yang sangat indah tapi tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja akibat teriakan yang super annoying itu.

Sudahkah aku mengenalkan diriku? Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tertampan dan terpintar didunia. Aku berbohong? Tentu saja tidak! Dan jika kalian tak percaya siap-siap saja aku hajar dimanapun kalian berada.. kekekeke... Eommaku, Cho Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk, adalah namja terbaik didunia melebihi eomma-eomma yang lain di dunia ini. Sedangkan appaku, Cho YoungWoon biasa dipanggil Kangin, adalah namja tertampan kedua setelah aku tentunya. Yang terakhir, Cho Donghae, dia hyungku. Namja yang menyebalkan, cerewet dan cengeng. Karna itulah aku selalu bersikap apatis kepadanya. Yah, walau begitu aku sangat menyayanginya. Ku ulangi SANGAT menyayanginya. Dan kenapa kami jauh-jauh pindah dari Busan ke Seoul? Jawabannya karna appaku dipindahkerjakan ke Seoul, sehingga kami sekeluarga harus ikut appa ke Seoul. oke mungkin itu sudah cukup.

Ku buka mataku malas-malas. Aku mendapati tubuhku masih berada di dalam mobil sementara kedua orangtuaku dan Donghae sudah turun dari mobil. Segera kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil menyusul keluargaku.

"Omona.. Rumahnya bagus eomma, appa! Walaupun tak lebih besar dibandingkan rumah kita di Busan , tapi menurutku ini lebih bagus!" kata Donghae, ketara sekali kalau dia senang bahkan suka dengan rumah baru kita.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Eomma. "Tentu saja eomma, sangat suka malah." Jawab Donghae dengan memeluk Eomma.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Kyu? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya appa kepadaku.

"Tentu Kyu menyukainya appa, lumah ini cungguh lual biaca!" kataku dengan mata berbinar. Appa tersenyum dan menggendongku.

"Baiklah ayo kita lihat keajaiban apa yang ada didalam." Kata appa setelah memutar kunci tanda pintu sudah tak terkunci. Dibukanya pintu rumah itu, dan aku sangat tercengang dengan yang ada didalamnya.

"Aku tak menyangka rumah ini begitu luas, Kangin-ah. Gomawoyo.." Kata eomma dan mencium pipi appa dan dahiku.

"Kyuhyunnie… lihat apa yang kutemukan!" teriak Donghae di belakang. Appa menurunkanku dan aku segera menghampiri asal suara.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

"Omo.. ini indah cekali Hae-ah. Padang lumput, kebun bunga dan oh.. Lihat Hae-ah ada banyak temanmu!" kataku dan langsung menuju ke kolam ikan mas koi itu.

"Kyu kau itu dongsaengku dan aku hyungmu. Panggil aku hyung dong Kyu!"

"Hae-ah kau itu lebih pantas kalau jadi dongsaengku! Cecara aku lebih pintal dibanding kamu"

"Mana ada hyung cadel. Adanya itu dongsaeng cadel."

"Aku tidak cadel Hae-ah, hanya tidak bica bilang huluf 'L' caja."

"Ara ara, sulit bicara denganmu Kyu."

"Kau bicara caja culit, bagaimana mengeljakan…. Aaa..! Lihat Hae-ah! Ikannya melompat!"

"Hae-ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalian tak mau lihat kamar kalian?" teriak Leeteuk .

"Kyuhyun-ah ayo!kau tak ingin lihat kamar baru kita?" kata Donghae sambil menarik tangan mungil Kyuhyun.

"Tentu aku ingin melihatnya, cemoga aku tidak cekamar lagi denganmu Hae-ah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya.

"Kamar kita ada diatas appa?" Tanya Donghae saat mereka sudah berada di lantai atas.

"Tentu saja Hae-ah, memang kenapa?"

"Wah ini mengasyikkan, aku kira rumah ini tidak ada lantai duanya." Girang Donghae.

"Lalu, kamal eomma dan appa dimana? Dicini hanya ada dua kamal.." Tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Tentu di bawah chagi, kenapa? Kau takut tidur sendiri, eoh?" Balas Leeteuk sambil membelai surai madu milik Kyuhyun. "Aniya! Hanya Tanya caja eomma."

"Bilang saja kau takut Kyunnie" Ledek Donghae, "Ani.. capa yang bilang kalau aku takut tidul cendili? Kyu kan pembelani. Bukan cepelti mu Hae-ah, kau celalu takut gelap." Cerecos Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, kedua anak appa adalah Namja yang pemberani,tampan dan pintar. Sekarang jangan berkelahi lagi oke! Dan kau Kyu, panggil Donghae dengan 'hyung' mengerti?" lerai sang kepala keluarga

"Ne.. appa." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Sementara Donghae, dia tersenyum puas.

"Ini Kamarmu Hae-ah, dan disebelah sana kamar Kyuhyun." Jelas Kangin kepada kedua anaknya.

"Appa, ini bagus dan lebih luas dibanding dengan kamarku yang dulu. Gomawo appa." Kata Donghae setelah masuk di kamar miliknya.

"Aku juga menyukainya appa, Gomawo, caranghae appa, eomma!" Kata Kyuhyun tak ingin kalah dengan Donghae."

.

.aiiu.

.

Setelah menata semua barang –sebenarnya hanya pakaian mereka saja- , akhirnya kedua anak tersebut tidur dengan lelap. Sementara kedua orangtua mereka sibuk menyiapkan perayaan menempati rumah baru mereka itu.

"Kangin-ah, kau sudah menghubungi Hanggeng dan Heechulkan kalau kita sudah pindah di Seoul hari ini.?" Tanya sang eomma

"Tentu yeobo.. aku juga sudah memberi tahu Yunho kalau kita sudah disini."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku harus menyiapkan banyak makanan." "Lalu apa kau sudah mengurusi semua keperluan sekolah Donghae dan Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja yeobo, semuanya sudah ku atur. Semoga saja mereka suka dengan sekolah baru mereka." Jawab Kangin sambil mencium pucuk kepala Leeteuk.

"Aku takut jika Kyuhyun tidak memiliki teman di sana, apalagi ini pertama kalinya dia masuk sekolah dasar." Khawatir Leeteuk pada Kangin.

"Tenang saja, chagia, anak Yunho juga seumuran dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia juga disekolahkan di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, ne?" terang kangin dengan mengelus punggung Leeteuk.

-malam hari-

"Kangin hyung, Teukie hyung, aku suka dengan rumah baru kalian. Kapan-kapan bolehkah aku menginap disini?" Tanya Heechul dengan seringai yang sulit diartikan. "Haha.. tentu saja Chullie-ah, kapan saja kau mau." Jawab Leeteuk dengan ramah.

TING TONG TING TONG –bunyi bel-

"Oh mungkin tamu yang kita tunggu sudah datang." Kata Leeteuk dan segera menuju pintu utama.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Ayo masuk!" perintah Leeteuk mempersilahkan keluarga Jung masuk dan menuju ruang makan.

"Annyeong, semuanya maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu kami." Kata Jaejoong sambil membungkukan badan dan diikuti oleh keluarga yang lainnya. "Tak, apa Jae-ah, ayo silahkan duduk!" kata Kangin.

"Yunho-ah, kau tak mau memperkenalkan anakmu pada kami?" sindir Heechul.

"Oh, maafkan aku semuanya. Junsu, Changmin, perkenalkan diri kalian pada keluarga Cho." Perintah Jung Yunho.

**Changmin POV**

"Perkenalkan, Jung Junsu imnida. Kelas 4 SD. Salam kenal.." Kata Junsu hyung memperkenalkan diri di hadapan keluarga Cho.

"Perkenalkan, Jung Changmin imnida. Kelas 1 SD. Salam kenal.." kataku sambil membungkukan badan seperti yang diajarkan appa dan eomma. Setelah kududukan kembali diriku, aku melihat seorang namja berambut coklat ikal duduk di sebelah Leeteuk ahjussi. Satu hal yang ada di benakku tentak namja itu, dia manis sekali..

" Nah, mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliran kalian, perkenalkan diri kalian dihadapan keluarga Jung!" perintah namja cantik di sebelah eomma, tentu lebih cantik eommaku.

"Memangnya kau ciapa Chullie ahjumma, ceenaknya memerintah kami." Kata anak manis itu. Astaga wajahnya tak seperti cara bicaranya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Sopanlah dengan ahjumma mu, atau kau mau PSP barumu appa sita?" kata Kangin ahjussi. "Andwe.! Ne, appa aku akan copan dengan nenek lampil itu." Jawab nama manis yang ku ketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu. Hihi dia lucu juga kalau ketakutan. Sementara aku melihat kearah Heechul ahjussi, ada kilatan kemarahan tergambar jelas di matanya dan seorang ahjussi berwajah China menenangkannya.

Setelah insiden itu, seorang namja berdiri, dia juga manis, tapi tak lebih manis dari Kyuhyun. Ah, apa aku sudah mulai tertarik dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu?

"Annyeong, Cho Donghae imnida. Kelas 4 SD. Salam kenal.. mmm, maafkan kelakuan tak sopan dongsaeng kami," Kata namja yang bernama Donghae. Eh, dia seumuran dengan Junsu hyung? Jangan-jangan…

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Namja teltampan dan telpintal di dunia. calam kenal." Kata Kyuhyun. Tunggu, aku salah dengar atau dia memang cedal? Memang berapa sih umur namja manis itu? Dan apa katanya, tertampan dan terpintar? Apa dia bercanda? Termanis juga aku baru setuju.

Semua orang disana tersenyum dengan perkenalan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu appa berkata kepadaku kalau Kyuhyun dan Donghae hyung akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kami. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun akan sekelas dengan ku. Hihihi duniaku akan penuh warna dengan namja manis itu.

**Changmin POV end**

.

.ayano.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama, orang-orang dewasa di lantai dasar dan mengobrol apa yang menurut mereka menarik. Apalagi setelah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu. keluarga Jung memang sudah lama tinggal di Seoul dan Cho Heechul serta Tan Hanggeng baru beberapa bulan yang lalu tinggal di Seoul. Sedangkan para anak-anak berada di lantai atas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau jangan main terus dengan PSP mu itu, kasian Junsu dan Changmin tak bisa main bersama kita." Kata Donghae menbujuk Kyu agar berhenti bermain sendirian. Dan sepertinya usahanya berhasil. "Kau mengganggu caja Hae-ah." Balasnya sambil ikut duduk menggerombol di sebelah Changmin.

"Baiklah, kita mau main apa sekarang?" Tanya Junsu. "Bagaimana kalau Monopoli, kalian mau?" usul Donghae.

"Aku ikut, kau Minnie?" Tanya Junsu "Aku juga ikut." Jawab Changmin.

"Kyu, kau ikut?" Tanya Donghae. "Apa aku punya pilihan lain Hae-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"baiklah sudah diputuskan semua ikut! Ayo main!" kata Donghae semangat.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka bermain, akhirnya si kecil Kyuhyun terlihat bosan dan mengantuk. _Plukk. _Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur di pundak Changmin. Sang pemilik pundak pun kaget dan beberapa detik kemudian tersungging senyum manis di wajahnya. Ia senang karna pundaknya menjadi sandaran namja manis yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Kyunnie, sekarang giliran.. Omo, Changmin-ah, apa Kyuhyun tertidur?" kata Donghae.

"Kurasa juga begitu Donghae hyung. Sepertinya dia bosan." Jawab Changmin.

"Maaf Changmin-ah, dia tidur di pundakmu. Tunggu biar aku bangunkan anak nakal ini."

"Tidak usah Donghae hyung, biar aku yang menuntunnya ke kamarnya. Dimana kamarnya hyung?"

"Tidak usah Changmin-ah, biar aku saja…"

"Tidak apa hyung, hyung teruskan saja bermainnya." Kata Changmin memotong perkataan Donghae. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kamarnya di sebelah sana, gomawo ne Changmin-ah." Kata Donghae.

Dengan hati-hati, Changmin menuntun Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya untuk menidurkannya. Entah Kyuhun yang terlalu lelah atau Changmin yang terlalu berhati-hati , Kyuhyun tak terbangun hingga ia sampai di ranjangnya. Setelah menidurkan Kyuhyun entah kenapa Changmin juga merasakan kantuknya. Ia pun tertidur di samping Kyuhyun.

.ayano.

"Changminnie, bangun. Ayo kita pulang." Bisik Jaejoong membangunkan Changmin.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarga Jung sudah berada di depan pintu utama keluarga Cho.

"Kangin-ah, Teukie-ah, kami permisi dulu. Gomawo atas jamuan makan malamnya. Sangat enak ! "Kata Jaejoong.

"Sama-sama Jae-ah, terimakasih juga kalian sudah repot-repot datang kesini." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi pulang ne.. annyeong semua" Kata Yunho

"Ne, hati-hati ya kalian semua." Jawab Kangin

Tak beberapa lama, Hanggeng dan Heechul pun pulang. Awalnya Kangin menyuruh mereka menginap saja disana. Tapi mereka menolaknya, katanya besok masih ada kerjaan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

-keesokan harinya-

"Pagi appa, eomma.." Sapa Donghae saat sampai di ruang makan.

"Pagi Hae-ah, Kyuhyun mana?" Tanya Kangin. "Aku kira dia sudah disini appa, kalau begitu aku akan kekamarnya lagi." Kata Donghae

"Tidak usah Hae-ah, biar eomma saja yang kesana."

Sesampainya Leeteuk di depan kamar Kyuhyun,

"Kyu, ayo ke bawah sarapan bersama." Namun lama tak ada jawaban.

"Kyu, eomma masuk ya.." Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan menemukan Kyuhyun duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kalut. Didudukan dirinya di sebelah anak bungsunya itu.

"Ada apa Kyu? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"A..aku takut pelgi ke cekolah balu itu eomma." Jawab Kyu dengan wajah tertunduk.

Dipeluknya anak bungsunya itu berharap ia bisa menenangkannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kamu takutkan Kyu, kan Donghae hyung satu sekolah denganmu."

"Ta..tapi Donghae ngga catu kelas dengan Kyunnie."

"Walaupun tidak satu kelas, masih ada Changmin yang menjagamu disana chagiya.."

"Changmin? Jung Changmin yang tadi malam itu?"

"Ne, kau masih mengingatnya kan?"

"Eum.." angguk Kyuhyun. "Tak ada lagi yang kau takutkan lagi kan Kyunnie?" Tanya Leeteuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke bawah dan sarapan bersama." Ajak sang eomma dan menggandeng tangan mungil Kyuhyun hingga sampai di ruang makan.

Setelah sarapan, mereka beranjak keluar rumah. Kangin dan Leeteuk mengantar Donghae dan Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah. Sesampainya di Sekolah Donghae menggandeng tangan mungil Kyuhyun menuju ke sekolah. Ia tahu kalau dongsaeng kecilnya itu takut karna ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke sekolah dasar. Walaupun mereka terbilang sudah terlambat karna mereka masuk setelah 2 minggu tahun pelajaran baru dimulai. Mereka terpisah saat wali kelas mereka menuntun ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sampai di depan kelasku bersama Shin Seosangnim. Awalnya aku masih merasa takut. Namun, setelah Shin Seosangnim membisikan kata-kata penyemangat untukku, aku sudah tak takut lagi. Kami masuk kelas, dan suasana kelas mendadak riuh. Sepertinya mereka membicarakanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu di depan teman-teman." Kata Shin seosang kepadaku.

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun Imnida. Bangapcumnida." Kataku diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badanku. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk disamping Amber di dekat jendela itu." Kata Shin seosang menunjukkan letak bangku yang akan aku tempati nantinya. Bangku itu takterlalu jauh dan tak terlalu dekat dengan papantulis. Tempat yang cukup strategis, menurutku. Ku dudukan diriku, dan Amber –teman sebangkuku- menyapa, "Hi, aku Amber Liu. Panggil saja aku Amber."

"Hi, Ambel. Kau seolang yeoja?" Tanyaku heran. "Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku namja, eoh?" Tanyanya balik. "Mianhae, aku kila kau benal-benal seolang namja." Kataku dengan wajah yang sangat menyesal.

"Gwencana, banyak kok yang berpikir seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong kau dari Busan kah?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku dali.."

"Hi, Kyu!" Seru seseorang di depanku memotong perkataanku pada Amber.

Ah,, dia.. "Changmin?" kataku terkaget. Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kau lupa kalau Changmin satu kelas denganmu? Dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihatnya? Jelas-jelas dia duduk persis di depanku.

"Changmin yang memberitahu kami bahwa kau akan datang. Oya perkenalkan aku Lee Taemin." Kata seorang namja imut yang duduk di samping Changmin.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum lebar, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Rrr …. Aku yang aneh atau memang tiba-tiba aku mendadak mendapat serangan jantung? Anii,, aku tak mau mati sekarang!.

-end-

watch?v=ONjhAhxkAWk


End file.
